The Train
by Yagton
Summary: "He was going home; I was just trying to get away..." Edvy


He was going home; I was just trying to get away.

When I boarded the train, the first thing I noticed was that no one was on it. Except for the rumble of the engine at the front of the train, the atmosphere was silent and its fair share of eerie. As I put my foot on the small stairwell, the echo of the metal was almost melodic against the quiet. In all my years of traveling Amestris and the small bit of Xing that I'd dabbled in, never before had I felt like the world was so forlorn. Even the porter, who waved goodbye to me and tried not to show that he disapproved of my miniskirt, appeared to melt into the nothing that reigned over the world. As I closed the door to the train, and it gave a great shudder before beginning to move again, I wondered why I had to be so alone.

While it was true that I had left Lust and Gluttony because I was tired of their bickering, I couldn't help but feel jealous of them. They would always have each other, and I was destined to be left out. One could make a bad pun and say I was _envious _of them. But that was truly what it was: Envy, in name and form. And I'd left the noise of Gluttony's stupidity and Lust's narcissism, coupled with the rampant, tumultuous roar of Central, only to find myself on the other side of the spectrum. Silence everywhere… Even the wheels on the tracks made little sound.

The inside of the train was well-to-do enough. The entire car was lined down the middle with a slightly dark red carpet, probably linen, whose color wouldn't be disturbed if some wine or blood spilt on it. Windows were closed and most likely locked, the miles splattering the glass with dust and bugs. As my feet touched the carpet, they seemed to sigh, and it was comforting to hear some noise.

Walking down the aisle, I was finally able to think for myself. Usually, I was in the company of Lust, or Pride, or Father; someone who would regulate every single breath that escaped my lips. Now, though, there was no one but me. My mind wandered, never staying on a particular topic for more than a few seconds before moving on. I imagined that such incoherency was natural, coming from a life of near servitude, where someone thought and contemplated for me – like a robot, I was just getting acclimated to sweet freedom. And, ah…how sweet it was…

This train was like all the others, and, almost in a blunt denial of my newfound freedom, I mechanically moved towards the door that would lead me to the adjoining car. My feet danced lithely down the carpet, as though I were balancing on the points of needles; I was never one for just walking, because it was far too boring. Everything in life needed a little excitement, like walking or breathing or tasting the blood of a screaming victim. Even for someone like me – a homunculus, a being that knows no age – life was too short to just go through the motions. The laid-back lifestyle of Sloth would never appeal to me.

When I opened the door of the car, wind immediately began whipping at my face. My green and black hair flew around my head, half-blinding me, and crossing into the next car soon became a highly dangerous task. My thin arm stretched as far as it could across the floorless threshold, fingers on my hand dangling and reaching for the handle; it stared at me, mocking me with its gleam. I only needed a few more inches to get there, but my body was at its limit. I could stretch no more, or else I wouldn't even be in the first car. But what was life without a little risk? So, using my foot, I slid the first door closed, and I was completely on my own. My arm came back to my body, and both arms flew out to my sides. With every single step, I could almost feel the ground slip out from beneath me. Curling my toes around small strips of metal, which held my body weight up by means unknown, was no easy task. It took the better portion of ten minutes to finally jam my hand through the door's handle and fling it open. Not waiting another moment, I threw myself into the car and staggered to my feet, looking out at the world as it flew by in a blinding whir. Grasping the wall of the car, I pulled my hand loose from the door and pushed myself all the way in; turning back, I quickly closed the door and let out a sigh. Safe again…

Shaking my hands free of the tension that disaster brought, and wiping my forehead of the beads of sweat littering it, I surveyed the new area I was in. It was slightly classier than the other one I'd been in. Perhaps this would be a good place to catch a few z's on my way to…wherever it was I was going. After escaping from the eagle eyes of Lust, I hadn't decided where to disembark. Turning my head to one of the sliding-door cabins, I figured sleeping would be a great way to spend a little me-time on the train, for I rarely got a good night's sleep on a normal day. Striding over to it, I nonchalantly grabbed the handle and opened the door, sighing in anticipation of the slumber I was about to envelop myself in.

Upon opening my eyes and looking down, I saw one of the last people I wanted to.

Sitting right there, by himself, and looking more aggravated than he'd ever been, was Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist himself. I felt my stomach sink; my good night's sleep had just flown out the window and been crushed by a passing signpost. If there was a list of the people I didn't want to see at the moment, he would be right at the top. Slowly, I started to retreat from the cabin, but before I'd moved a foot, Ed was on his feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he shouted at me, running his hand over the cold steel of his auto-mail arm and transmuting it into a sharp blade. His golden eyes leered at me, almost daring me to bite the worm he was dangling in front of me. However, for the first time in my life, I didn't want to fight. I didn't need any blood on my hands for one solemn day.

My arms fell limp at my sides, and I bowed my head with eyes closed. No words needed to be spoken on my part – I didn't want to attack, but if he did, there would be no choice but to defend myself. Somewhere, deep in my conscience, I silently plead with him to not strike. I figured, though, that like every other time someone had tried to bargain with the kid, my hopes would fall upon deaf ears.

And I waited. I waited forever for the steel to grind into my flesh, yet it never came. Minutes passed, and when I finally reopened my eyes, I saw that Ed stood in a neutral position. His goldenrod eyes, those spheres that I couldn't decipher, stared at me with a glossy, wet, glimmering quality in them. Every single time, it was those eyes that caught me off my guard – they were precious, and there were times when I wanted to gouge them out and keep them with me forever. But, now that I was alone and undeniably me, that feeling was nowhere to be found. And when I examined the boy further, my heart, fake as it was, raced – not just the eyes; they would never do. No, if I were going to have those eyes, I would need all of him.

Normally, the thought would have appalled me and sent me into some sort of rampage. But with the freedom I'd discovered, I found that none of my anger mattered. In fact, I held almost no animosity towards the boy who was sworn to be my enemy, and that reserve was dwindling with every passing moment that I beheld him.

Before my eyes, the blade that his auto-mail had become changed back into a hand. Ed blinked and his features softened; that scowl was gone; the anger in his eyes was gone; his high cheeks rested normally upon his angelic face. It was too much to handle all at once; thoughts in my head were eddying with the force of a hurricane, and before I knew what I was doing, I was closing the door to the cabin and sitting down on the long, cushioned seat. And I was only half-surprised when Ed asked, "What are you doing?"

The surprise came from the fact that he was using a normal voice. Whenever he addressed me, it was with a frenzied, furious shout; hearing what he usually sounded like made me smile. Part of me wondered what this change was all about, both in him and in me. Why was I bothering myself with his existence…?

Freedom was opening more doors than I'd expected, and, for some reason, none of them felt _wrong_. It was as if I was asking myself why I hadn't noticed it sooner.

Why hadn't I noticed his face before?

Why hadn't I ever listened to his voice before?

Why hadn't I gawked at his perfectly sculpted body before?

Why hadn't I ever noticed that…maybe…just maybe…

…That I was in love with him?

And I couldn't stop myself from being captivated. In over 400 years of living my wretched existence, emotions such as…these…had never flitted across my mind until the first moment I touched the young alchemist. Upon feeling the curvature of his body, the perfectly chiseled muscles of his arms, for the first time in Laboratory Five, my sadistic heart had skipped a beat. Every time I'd seen Ed since, my heart had skipped beats again and again and again. It was such a disease that it was incurable. I knew only one thing: that I had to have him.

Slowly, my mouth formed an open little hole, and I replied to his question. "I'm looking for a little peace." And I had no power to stop myself from adding, "You little shrimp."

It took no time at all for Ed to completely fly off the handle. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THAT'S SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN LIFT A PEBBLE?" His arms thrashed about the air wildly as anger ran up into his face, making his cheeks glow red. I put a hand in front of my mouth to conceal my smile from him; there was no way to avoid grinning. Ed's temper tantrums were just one of the things I enjoyed about him so much, even if I'd never been able to admit it before. It felt as if some barrier had been holding me back all the time I'd known him, and only freedom had set me free from that barrier's web. Now I could see.

"Calm down, you runt," I told him in a bit of an orderly tone when my grin had finally faltered. Batting my eyes at him, and staring him down through the top of my sockets, I suggested, "Why don't you come sit down before you waste all your energy?" Softly, I patted the part of the seat right next to me. I let my purple eyes drift into his yellow eyes, almost pleading with him to sit down.

A few moments after I had invited him to sit, Ed's high-pitched, furious rant calmed and dissipated. Mouth open a small ways, as in some sort of confusion, he took a step towards me, but fought himself backwards and put a cold, metal hand to his forehead. "I just…" His free arm flew up into the air before coming back down to rest at his waist. "Whenever I go near you, you try to kill me."

"Is it that hard to believe it's going to be different?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah…"

How could I have forgotten that this boy needed a permission slip to think for himself…? In a way, it reminded me of myself only a few hours before – I was completely unable to think for myself. Somehow, I found myself teetering upon the idea that I was controlled. Someway. What way that was, I was unsure. But I wasn't about to let Ed's uncertainty get in the way of Envy enjoying his newfound independence. Getting up from my rather comfortable seat, I moved for the boy; naturally, though, he backed away, but, try as he might to hide it, I could tell that nervousness, not hate, filled his eyes. Not letting a single thought other than his visage fill my mind's empty palate, I extended a hand to the boy. "Please. I promise I won't bite." Nevertheless, I _had _to bare my sharp canine teeth at him for a split second. Seeing him frightened gave me more than a bit of joy.

Ed appeared to stumble back, completely at a loss for what to say. Not too much room separated him and the opposite seat, however, and he found himself sitting down anyway, regardless of which side it was on. Taking advantage of this opportunity, I sat down next to the boy with the angelic golden hair. This time, he stayed where he was, hands folded neatly in his lap, his body fidgeting. Every few seconds or so, I noticed his eyes darting to the sliding door. Part of that was…a bit unbearable. No, no, no, he couldn't leave…

Without me even realizing what I was doing, my hand was sliding over to Ed and it found itself on his upper thigh. As it touched, I felt the boy's nerves stiffen; his head turned to face mine. "Wh-what…are you doing…?" His voice was slow and quiet, almost as if he was caught in a trance. And though his body told me that he was uncomfortable, the expression of longing in those shimmering golden eyes said otherwise. Those untrustworthy fingers of mine, little devils, danced over Ed's leg as I teased his image with my mind. Surely I hadn't been the only one of us to notice it…

"I was…testing the playing field, if you want to put it that way."

Ed blinked. "I…I don't think I understand."

How could I put it easily? Sometimes, Ed made things far too hard for his own good. The train kept rumbling on its path, and while I knew a long while would pass between… "Where are you headed?" I asked him, interrupting my own thoughts and wondering why I hadn't asked earlier.

Seeming to relax just a tad at what I'd asked him, Ed replied, "Resembool. It's my hometown. I haven't been there in a while, and it's always good to visit…" That beautiful light was back in his eyes. When he turned to me with that gleam shining like a lightbulb, I almost melted. "What about you? Where are you going?"

That was a good question… When I'd escaped, all I'd thought about was getting away. I had absolutely no idea where I would go, and what I would do when I got there. But, then again, having no destination was a bit of a thrill; roaming through the world, a solitary wanderer… It was a very interesting prospect, one that I would have to investigate when my battle was finally over. Well, _if _my battle was ever over… "Nowhere…" I mused out loud.

Ed peered past me, out the window, and an inquisitive smile flowed onto his face. "Nowhere, huh…?" he asked me. The boy took a deep breath and sighed with some emotion I couldn't place. Perhaps it was satisfaction…? No, that couldn't be right… "Sounds like a place I'd wanna visit one day," he said after another moment of silence between the two of us.

Yet another moment of silence passed between me and Ed, one in which he looked out the window onto the early evening plains, and I stared, completely transfixed, into his eyes. They were practical pools of perfection…

"I didn't know you had a soft side to you," Ed commented a bit absent-mindedly as we sat. His hands were folded neatly in his lap, and something about his improved posture told me that he was becoming more comfortable sharing a train cabin with someone who, on any other day, would've had a fixation with killing him. This wasn't "every other day", though. "It's…nice…"

And he smiled. At me. Hung in nothingness for what seemed like hours, I felt like my body was being ripped apart by the pure sensation. When the world returned to normal, only a second or two had gone by, but the feeling was still there. I would've given my nothing life back in order to just hold onto the image of that smile, and the powerful emotion that went with it. Right then and there, I knew for sure what I'd suspected: I wanted Edward Elric, and even if I got nothing else, I would be more than satisfied.

"Hey…" Ed opened his ears to listen to me. "Have you ever felt…used…?"

Father used me. Pride used me. Lust used me. I was used by everyone, and it had taken me centuries to figure it out. And I felt completely alone. Why did I ask him? Maybe I wanted to know if he would understand me… But I think the bigger issue I was looking at was…

"The military uses me all the time," Ed replied, causing my ears to perk up. "I'm their dog, after all." He tried to laugh it off with a small chuckle, which I half-heartedly returned, but I could see in his expression that he and I were…similar. Though I doubted he had ever been locked inside a literal, tangible cage.

"When I'm with the homunculi, and I'm sent on missions with someone supervising my every step, I just feel so…"

"I have to give my life to them, and I'm no better than a worker ant. Sometimes it makes me feel absolutely…"

"…Trapped…"

We said the last word at the exact same time, in the exact same breath. Almost instantly after, we looked at each other, and a light that couldn't have come from the sun, which was halfway below the horizon, illuminated the area between our faces. Ed's skin shone like a brilliant diamond, and if I had any doubts about whom I was meant to be with, those were erased. Getting to my feet, I resolved myself to never go back to the homunculus I was supposed to be. From now on, I would live my own life, and I was starting right then and there. Turning back around to Ed, I took one step towards him, and felt electricity run through my veins. Wasting no time, I sat back down, straddling the boy across his lap, both our faces facing the other's, and our hearts almost touching. Ed's cheeks went dark red, and as I put my hands upon them, I could feel the heat radiating from him like he was a raging fire. Leaning down, I brought his face up to mine, and I closed the distance between our lips.

Ed's mouth put up no resistance to mine; instead, it sort of hung in abeyance, refusing to close or open more. My tongue had to, inevitably, make up the slack, and it did so by shooting into Ed's mouth completely. The instant it did, an explosion of euphoric emotions broke loose inside of me. The greatest things I'd ever felt were swimming around my mind, and I forgot about his eyes – _this _would be the moment I'd trade an immortal life to relive over and over again. Ed was, in one word, fantastic. If I'd imagined the experience, I doubt that it would have been half as incredible as it actually was. In fact, my eyes may have started watering.

When I felt Ed's hands, one soft and the other hard and cold, I instinctually stopped what I was doing. Slowly, savoring the taste of his mouth, I leaned back and let his lips breathe once again. Still, though, I sat on his lap; that was one thing I refused to stop, because it, in a way, made me feel connected to the boy. It was a connection I didn't want severed.

"What are you doing…?" Ed asked, his face fully crimson and his breath coming in huge, deep gulps. A few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. His eyes kept darting from me to himself back to me, back to himself again. Over and over, he repeated the cycle. "This… This isn't…" He looked up into my expression pleadingly. "I'm a human, and you're a homunculus! It's not… _this _isn't…" He began struggling for a word to finish his sentence.

But I had dreaded this, as much as I didn't want to admit it. Perhaps some part of me knew this was bound to happen… Ed didn't want me. He had his Winry, and all of his…human friends. Normal people suited him… _Right. Natural. Whatever the hell else you want. _Bitterly, I finished out Ed's thought in my own head, because there was no way he was going to say anything else.

"It's not fair."

At least he was able to get that off his chest and heap a whole bunch of guilt onto mi – whaa…? My head whipped back to face his so fast that I almost hit him with my long, sharp locks. What was he talking about? What did fairness have to do with my emotions, lack thereof, or whatever else went into my absolute adoration for him? My ear strained to hear him out. "It's not fair that I have to be human and you have to be the opposite of it." His fingers, artificial and not, tightened their grip on my top and curled around the black fabric, softly digging into my skin. Using that great strength locked inside the miniature body of his, Ed pulled me back down onto him, and when our lips locked again, both of us were participating. Our heads knocked together more than a few times as our mouths mashed together, our tongues fighting for dominance over the other's. The contest didn't take long to conclude, with me as the winner. As Ed's tongue relented to let mine have lordship, my hands wrapped around the back of his head. When I pushed his head into mine to push as far back into the recesses of his mouth as I could, I heard him finally give in and do it.

Ed moaned.

And I felt like losing all control.

My hands fell from the back of Ed's skull as the pressure was relieved between us. I felt Ed sigh into my mouth, but it turned to a surprised gasp as my hands flew down and clutched his wrists. Still, through all these actions, I maintained the kiss and my dominance, lapsing only to take quick but deep breaths through my nose. Catching Ed by surprise, I lifted my body slightly from his, and was able to throw his entire frame, stomach up, onto the seat. Crawling up a few inches, I was completely on top of him and dominating wholly.

The kiss continued for a moment or two more before I let go of his hands. Ed remained in the position he was in, his arms and hands seeming to relax at every point that my tongue touched his. With my hand free, I was able to do other, more productive things with my slender, nimble fingers. My dominant right reached down to Ed's black shirt, sliding over the fabric and causing more than a sigh or two from its owner's throat. This went on for a minute, as I very much enjoyed teasing the boy. Finally, when I'd had my fill, I allowed my hand to reach up beneath the shirt and touch Ed's body, truly, for the first time.

He was warm; his abdomen was sculpted wonderfully. My index finger traced the curves and dips of his stomach, and I felt my breath shorten as I did so. It was just that Ed was the equivalent of a dream given life; a dream I'd had for so very long, yet never realized was there. As my fingers traveled further up his body, to his chest, I felt like the world was…right. With someone like him kissing me back and letting me have free reign of his body, how could there be any wrongdoing?

Upon stroking the crux of Ed's chest, even the metal plating of his auto-mail, the rate at which I heard Ed's heart beat increased substantially. There was no way to construe his reactions as confused – he was genuinely enjoying it, and when I realized that, I let go of all politesse in my system.

It was almost as if I was back on the battlefield with a fresh batch of enemies waiting for me, even though they knew nothing of it. The pure animal emotion and savagery was taking me over, and even if I retained my mind in a pristine state, it didn't mean I hadn't lost control. And all control I had while I was with Ed was gone now – only one thing ran across my mind, and that was how much I wanted him.

Mind completely its own, my hand flew out from under his shirt and twitched as if it had gone insane. It swirled and spiraled down to Ed's pants, wasting no time before beginning to undo his belt. I swore I heard muffled protestations from Ed's mouth, but it was too busy receiving my tongue to string together coherent words and truly do anything about the situation, which I doubt he would've done had he been given the chance. Regardless of that, my fingers were working expertly at ripping the belt from the loops on the boy's pants, which, after a little gentle coaxing, slid off and was thrown on the opposite seat. Now that nothing kept the boy's pants sticking to his body, I softened the kiss, while only a little, and lifted myself up a small ways. Giving the garment on rough tug, I was able to relieve Ed of his pants; I managed to take his shoes in the same swoop. Shoving my lips back into his at full force, my brain, inebriated as it was by the pure adrenaline, realized that all that separated me from Ed's most precious asset was a thin cloth of boxer shorts. And beneath that thin layer of clothing was a large bulge that throbbed against my touch of its master's skin.

The hand that was a practical feeler knew what its job was. With ease, it slithered slowly down over Ed's exposed hips, rubbing softly against the bone, before changing directions and moving over the top line of his boxers. The moment I felt the touch of a few telltale hairs, I knew I was there, and my hand stopped almost mechanically. Smiling into the deep kiss the two of us shared, I decided not to give Ed a warning, or time to prepare. My fingers flexed and bored down under Ed's final security and they curled around his erect manhood.

That was all it took to get a shriek from Ed, though from the way he attempted to deepen our kiss, I knew it was one of pleasure. And while I couldn't do anything more to heighten the joy I got from the kiss, I could find pleasure in other places – namely, the one place I was rubbing up and down. Judging from the gasps that began to rocket out of Ed's throat, I surmised that it didn't take long to make him reach and reach for climax. That would have to wait… Letting my fingers walk up his erection once more, I removed my hands from his nether regions, but making sure to stroke the length of his leg; taking his boxers off his body was my ulterior motive. They, too, flew to the other seat, landing with other articles of Ed's clothing. Now the boy's entire lower half was exposed for my viewing pleasure, and I had to say, it was quite enjoyable. Every intricate detail was a prisoner of my eyes. Slowly, taking in the flavors of his tongue and sweet saliva, I let our mouths part.

"E-Envy…" he moaned, his fingers curling into fists, then relaxing, then curling again, then relaxing, and repeating the process rapidly. "Wh-what are you waiting for…?" His voice almost seemed to be weighted down by anticipation, and it was a beautiful tone for him; I decided I would relish it a bit more before I let myself go wild. So, putting my free hand to good uses once again, I gripped one of Ed's wrists. The boy breathed out slowly, shakily, as I did so, and began leading his hand towards me. Upon the opening of his eyes, I could tell those gold orbs were following my course. I'd no doubt he knew exactly what I was planning.

Moments later, Ed's hand was gripping my skirt, regardless of whether it was his free will or not. It tugged down towards the ground, every push revealing more and more of my body, the epitome of science and the result of humanity's weakness, to his no doubt hungry eyes. Each inch was more and more of my freedom, and by the time my lower half was stark naked, I felt freer than an eagle. Kicking my skirt over with Ed's discarded clothes, I pushed my head back down to Ed's, hovering close above him. "I'm waiting for the right time, my little bean."

"Wh-who are you calling so little that he can't-"

Not wanting another one of his infamous tantrums, I shoved my lips against his, effectively silencing him. The bean was always cuter when he wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs… Now that Ed was once again encased in my little bubble, I allowed my fingers to slither up his neck, to his cheeks, and rest on his cute jaw. When I abruptly broke off the kiss, Ed sucked in for air, and that was my opportunity: three of my fingers zoomed into the boy's mouth before he could close it again. And, not surprisingly, he was slow to react to this. I guessed that nothing of the sort had happened to the youth before. He had so much to learn…

"Suck," I commanded of him.

When he didn't do as I said, I decided to up the ante a bit by pushing my hand further into him. "Suck," I repeated. And this time, to my extreme enjoyment, the boy did as he was told. He sucked on my hand so hard that I was, for a moment, afraid he might disconnect my nails from my fingers and swallow them. Luckily for me, he didn't, and when I extracted my fingers from his mouth, I saw that he had succeeded quite well in lubing them up.

However, as I bent down to kiss him again, he pushed me. It was a desperate plight to gain the upper hand, and, in the end, we ended up tumbling off the seat and onto the train floor; I could feel the vibrations of the tires coming up through his ass and vibrating around my fully erect member. When the tumbling stopped, it turned out I was still on top; I smirked. Raising the fingers that were coated in sticky saliva to my face, I knew what my course of action was to be. Lowering them to Ed, I cooed softly before roughly shoving my index finger up his crack.

I couldn't tell which emotion came first in Ed's following shriek. Perhaps it was pain, but it could've just as well been pleasure. Either way, the sounds of his gasps and shrieks drove me crazy; they drove me to continue, to not let up for even one instant. Taking stock of Ed's current expression – his face red, his eyes closed, and his mouth wide open and panting – I shoved my middle finger up his ass, immediately being rewarded by even louder and shriller screams. Sweat started running down the boy's forehead, slowly coating him and making him look that much more desirable. My own breathing was coming in short, rapid spurts now.

I was so close.

Taking a gulp of air down through my nose, I steadied my breathing for part three. That step consisted of one simple instruction; one that I carried out with oh so much enjoyment. My ring finger joined its two brethren in Ed's ass, causing the boy to flail slightly and relapse into clenching and unclenching his fists. "En-Envy…!"

My free hand put its index finger to his lips. "Hush now. If you're crying like a baby at this, then you'll have a blast when the real fun starts." Ignoring any further plea for mercy by him (though he didn't mean a bit of it), I let the fingers up inside of him spread out and get comfortable. Ed's words melted and slurred until he was raving like an animal – I had to admit that I was relishing in seeing him wriggle like a worm. At least some part of me still felt superior to humans, and in the current situation, why shouldn't I feel the same? I was superior.

My fingers would retract; they would spread out again. And all the preparation was making me anxious. I wanted him, and I felt like if I waited any longer, I would be torn to pieces. So, staring Ed in the face, and waiting until he opened his eyes and met mine, I let my fingers slide out of his crack. There was a sigh of relief from the boy. If only he knew what was coming next…

Those devilish fingers of mine ran sprints up and down the length of Ed's penis, causing him to cry out my name over and over again. Pure music to my ears…

"E-Envy…! It feels weird…!"

I definitely knew what that meant, especially coupled with so much groaning and moaning. I couldn't have him reach climax while the deed was yet to be done. I had to work fast – not too fast, of course, but enough to where I would be comfortable when it happened. My fingers flew off of Ed's length quickly, coming back to lubricate my own. Ed was sufficiently prepared; I, on the other hand, had one last thing to attend to.

Then I was done, and I was ready. Positioning myself completely over Ed, I let my erect, throbbing penis sit at his entrance. His golden eyes stared into my hungry purple ones as he whispered calmly, "Envy. Please, I can't wait any longer. I need it."

That was all I needed. Leaning my head down to lightly kiss his lips, I told him, "I love you, Ed." The words came out for the first time, and a sense of relief flowed through me.

No sooner had I spoken than I grabbed tightly hold of his shoulders and rammed myself into him. The resulting, voice-cracking scream from Ed resonated and echoed around the compartment. I couldn't say that it invaded my ears, for it was perfectly welcome – such a completing feeling that coursed through my every pore surely couldn't be possible. And yet, there it was, making me warm and euphoric to a point of existential insanity. Every single time I shifted around, hitting different points inside of Ed, the resulting fire in my body grew larger and hotter.

Ram. A scream. Ram. Another scream. Shove. A third scream, louder than the last two combined. There was barely any room left to go in now, seeing as Ed and I were practically fused together. Only one way to go at this point: I slowly made my way out of Ed's ass, making certain that he sighed unevenly, before throwing myself back into him with a heaving force.

"ENVY…!" Ed was breathing heavily, unsteadily, and gorgeously underneath me. His legs were wrapping around my own as his well-manicured fingernails clawed into my back. A cold sweat had broken out of every pore in his body; I could feel it tickling against my thighs as his snaked around them, holding on tight and refusing to let go. Small tremors ran through his legs, even the fake one made of steel, as I wiggled and zigzagged my way around him. I was exploring him, taking in every nook and every cranny of his irresistible fanny… God, I wanted him so much. I wanted to make him my own, for the rest of time, as punishment for hypnotizing me with all his beauty. To have such attributes and yet be of such an inferior race…it was criminal, and it was my duty to rectify it.

Willing myself to not lose my strength within my brain, I redirected all power to the head that counted at the moment. I needed to punish him more: more shoving, more plowing. I fed off each one of his mewls, feasted upon the letters of my name when he screamed them out in pleasured agony. Could nothing sate my gluttonous appetite? It seemed I was embodying more sins than my own in this experience – but surely this wasn't a crime. No matter what my "allies" and what "Father" said, I could be any sin I wanted to be. And, as I felt Ed's fingers leaving deep indents in the tender flesh of my back, I figured that I was a combination of gluttony, lust, wrath, and greed. Many things but envy… How odd that I was slowly losing my past self when I was wrapped around Ed…

There was a small bump and an ear-splitting shriek when I hit Ed's prostate. "Envy!" the boy yelled at me. I sensed there was more he wanted to say, but I doubted he could conjure the strength to do so.

"Hurt?" I asked him, grinning and already knowing the answer.

Ed nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out.

That was all I needed. Staring at him lovingly, I pushed even harder against the spot, which caused Ed to scream out even louder and shriller. If only my ears had tongues…

And that was when a noise came ringing into my ears. "En…" It was the little shrimp. Staring at him, I saw a look between pain and ecstasy on his face. Beneath me, Ed's erect penis was shivering. "I'm gonna explode…! Envy…!" There was that plea again, but I wouldn't torture the boy anymore. I had to have him, _every_ part of him. So, bending my head down, I flicked my tongue at the tip of his manhood, teasing him and grabbing precum. Ed's breaths were coming in strained gasps now. Perfect…

Pulling back, I clenched his shoulders tighter than ever before and threw myself into his prostate as hard as I could. Ed's voice cracked and gave out as he came, splattering cum all over my chest.

My throbbing erection, lodged deep within Ed, could stand it no more. Just the mere sensation of having the boy's, my angel's, seed all over my body caused my entire body to give one large rumble before I released inside of him. The semen was hot against the sensitive flesh of my penis, and I could only imagine what it must've felt like deep within the shrimp. Probably… incredible.

His face was the color of summer watermelon; sweat was rolling down my brow. Both of us breathed in a shaken, ragged way, beginning the recovery process. Slowly, trying my best to remain steady for only a few more moments, I brought myself out of Ed. One second, I was inside, still taking in the layout of his interior; the next, there was no more pressure on my body, and I was out. It was done. And I still felt great.

I tried to stop my voice from quaking, but it did nothing. "I…I love you, Ed." Gulping, I mentally hit myself for sounding like such a wuss, my voice fluctuating as if it were trying to balance on a pinpoint.

"I…I love you, too, Envy."

My head lolled over and stared Ed in those handsome, entrancing golden eyes of his. No more words needed to be said. All that either of us knew, in that moment, was love.

* * *

The train slowed as we neared Resembool station. The few remaining hours of the trip had been spent fully clothed, yet in each other's laps, kissing and just holding the other close. I wanted to remain there forever.

But as we got closer and closer to the station, something dawned on me: to be with Ed, the only thing in the entire world I wanted, was an impossibility. I realized that the moment he stepped off the train, everything would be back to normal; we would be sworn enemies, members of two different factions waging alchemical war with one another. We couldn't even be seen within five feet of each other without people pressuring us to fight. And if we didn't, what would that mean…? For Ed, it would mean something on the same level as exile, and hell if I was going to put him through that.

As for me…? Father's retribution would be swift and unforgiving. I wouldn't survive it. And I wasn't about to let that happen. There was only one solution that would keep both of us safe: we could never have such a blissful train ride again. That…hurt to know. More than ever before, I knew the true meaning of pain. With each clank of the wheels on the metal of the tracks, I felt a stabbing in my heart, provided I had one. Each touch against Ed's body was a treasure and a punishment – with each feeling running up through my nerves, exploding in my brain, I was taking more and more that I would have to give away.

Finally, the train came to a stop at Resembool Station. I watched in agony as Ed got up from my lap, gathering his red cloak up in his hands. And then he turned to me, his golden eyes shining in the light of the sinking sun. In that moment, I wanted to tell him so much: that I loved him, that I wanted him, that I wanted to run away with him, that we could leave this silly war behind, that life went on in other places, that I would never feel complete without him in my life, that he made me feel wanted for the first time in my long existence.

In the end, I said nothing. All I did was sit there, staring, as Ed smiled softly and waved goodbye. My arm raised itself up and waved back as Ed exited the booth. A few moments later, he was out on the station, checking in with the porter. And then the train rumbled to life, groaning as it lurched forward, beginning to leave Resembool. The last I saw of Ed was him turning to watch the train leave, and I couldn't tell what expression was on his face. I never got to see, either, because I pulled the shade on the window down; I couldn't bear to let him see me cry.

And then I was gone, Resembool fading below the horizon like a memory. What if's were running through my head. I was confused, regretful, sad…not to mention scared. What was I going to do now?

Well, there was really only one thing I could do: go slinking back to Father with my tail between my legs. If luck was on my side, my punishment wouldn't be too severe. That was all I could hope for now. But at the present time, I was traveling to who-knew-where, all by myself, on a train that held what I had once thought to be my salvation. Only now did I realize it was yet another crushing defeat.

So there I was. Sitting in my loneliness and misery. I would never be able to stare lovingly into those eyes again. Those eyes that I wanted so much… Just two more ghosts that I could reach out for, but never grasp. And as I went over these things in my mind, the rumbling of the train continued to pound into my ears. It was impossible to focus. I needed a rest…

The next time the train stops, I told myself. You're going to get off there, sort your sorry self out, and then return to where you belong: with your brethren, the homunculi.

What a dreary future…

I leaned back in the cushioned seat, letting my head rest against the backboard. Just close your eyes and revitalize yourself a bit, Envy, then everything will make a bit more sense. So my eyelids drooped and I told myself that a second would do. Or, perhaps a few more seconds would do just the trick.

Before I knew what was happening, my eyelids were glued shut and the world – everything I knew, everything I felt – faded to black.


End file.
